


My Coffee Isn’t Hot Enough. Hold It For A While?

by bethought (daeseol)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/bethought
Summary: Taeyong didn’t mean to sleep on someone’s shoulder on the bus. He didn’t also mean to accuse the same person of stalking. All he just wanted was to go home and enjoy his free time with a mug of coffee.





	My Coffee Isn’t Hot Enough. Hold It For A While?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I have never written an English fic in over two years! I had no beta a.k.a. this was self-beta’d. It’s...not as fun I think as my old NCT fics but if you still liked it even with my now rusty fic writing skills, I would be happy to read your comments!

Taeyong was exhausted. He had three exams today and his brain consumed all the calories the remainder of his body needed. He was so tired that when he took his seat—a window seat—in the bus, he was so close to dozing off. Whenever he would close his eyes, his body leaned to the side, either to the window to his left or to whoever was seated to his right. The former was bumpy, the latter was awkward. So he sat up straight. Finding a comfortable position, he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he felt his cheeks pressed against what felt velvety and fleshy but also a bit hard, like almost bony. Although still a bit disoriented from suddenly waking up, he wondered why it smelled like expensive cologne. Then he noticed he hadn’t been sleeping upright: he actually leaned on his seatmate, ihis head fitting perfectly in the crook of this stranger's neck. What made it more awkward was that the latter was also leaning on Taeyong. They basically look like a sleeping couple except that they hardly knew each other.

Senses kicking in, Taeyong jerked and pulled away, hitting the stranger's side of the face with the top of his head. Both groaned in pain but also quickly exchanged apologies. Curious, Taeyong checked out the stranger and thought this was the best decision he had made tonight. His seatmate was cute. But the good-looking stranger also met his gaze so Taeyong stared into the window pretending something caught his attention. He thought he saw the guy smile.

The bus was just a stop away from where Taeyong would get off. For the last time, he glanced at the stranger as he passed, their eyes meeting for the second time. Taeyong felt a mini heart attack because this boy was _really_ handsome that Taeyong almost want ed to go back to his seat, if not sit on him.

His stop was a popular stop by this time so when he got off, the bus pretty much unloaded half of its passengers. He couldn't see Handsome Bus Seatmate anymore; he might have moved seats. A bit disappointed, Taeyong sighed before starting his walk back home.

The street to his apartment would be always almost empty, a route hardly taken by many but was the shortest, so walking there late at night can be a bit eerie. Taeyong was halfway to his apartment when he felt someone was following him. He looked back. Indeed, there was a figure behind him. He thought the shirt looked familiar. When the streetlights showed his face, he quickly realized it was Handsome Bus Seatmate. Taeyong was, of course, happy to see him again considering his disappointment after not seeing him when he got off the bus. But he then wondered why the guy was here. He had been living in this neighborhood for two years and he was pretty sure he had not seen a handsome person like him ever.

The ever panicky person he was, his mind was immediately filled with what-ifs. What if this guy was a robber? A criminal? A killer? What if Taeyong got himself a stalker? He knew he was good-looking because he had always received a minimum of twenty confessions a year but never had he experienced getting stalked. He picked up his pace, but Handsome Bus Seatmate seemed to keep up with him, too.

He still had a few meters uphill before he could reach his apartment and Taeyong felt too bothered, almost frightened. Handsome Bus Seatmate Now Stalker was getting closer. _This is not the day you'll die, Lee Taeyong. Not today_ , he muttered to himself, eyes closed. Then he stopped. He wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do but at the rate he was walking, Handsome Bus Seatmate Now Stalker would outpace him, stab him, and leave him bloodied and dying with no witness to his murder. He might as well face him head on and get killed with dignity.

“You!” He yelled. It was shaky that it sounded weak but Handsome Stalker stopped walking. This time they were just a meter apart.

Handsome Stalker looked at Taeyong. Then he looked behind him. Realizing no one was around but them, he raised his brows and pointed at himself. “Me?”

“Yes! You!” Taeyong cleared his throat so he sounded louder this time. “A-Are you stalking me?”

There were three seconds of silence before the other responded. “Wait, what?”

Taeyong clenched his hand and stood firmly. “Are you a stalker? Why are you following me?”

Handsome Stalker suddenly laughed. “Me? I’m not following you—”

“You are!” Taeyong insisted. “I'm here. You're there. You're clearly following me!”

Again, a short moment of silence. Then Handsome Stalker spoke. “I am not! I’m on my way home. I live in the apartment on the next block!”

 _Apartment on the next block_. Taeyong blinked. There was only one apartment along this street and that was his. And it stood right on the next block. 

_Oh shit._

“W-wait...You…” Taeyong trailed off, pointing at the direction of his apartment.

The stranger chuckled again. “Yes. I live there. I moved in last week. I am not stalking you, I swear.”

Taeyong, mouth open, felt the need to disappear. His heart raced even faster like it was going to jump out. He could feel the rush of blood to his face, so warm against the wave of cold embarrassment creeping along his spine.

“I...Oh my god. I'm sorry!” He yelled.

The only thing he could think of right now was to run. So he did. His thighs burned at the steep road but he was just too ashamed he didn't even mind. He went straight to his unit, threw himself on the bed, and muffled his screams with a pillow.

 

Taeyong was still lying face down when Ten came. The roommate knocked on the door which Taeyong left open.

“I almost asked if you just had a break-up but I realized you don’t have a boyfriend,” Ten said nonchalantly.

Taeyong rolled and glared at Ten. “Shut up.” But when the latter raised his hand holding a box of Dunkin’ Donuts with him, Taeyong’s scrunched up face turned into pure delight.

The two were in the living room munching on their sweets when Taeyong decided to tell why he had been sulking on his bed since he arrived. Ten could only shake his head and laugh.

“And this, Mr. Lee, is the reason why you can’t get a boyfriend,” Ten said, throwing the last piece of his Boston creme to his mouth.

“It’s not my fault we have creepy streets.” Taeyong took a huge bite from his donut. “I don’t want to see him again.”

“But he’s cute, you said.” Ten said. He held five Munchkins in his hand.

Taeyong nodded and just sighed. He looked at Ten’s hands, one holding another Bavarian Cream, the other five Munchkins. “How come you eat so much?”

“I bought them. Shut up,” Ten said. “Anyway, it’s likely you’ll see him more. You said you took the same bus.”

“I don’t want to see him.” Taeyong looked dejected, staring at his half-bitten donut with sorry eyes.

“He lives here.”

“I know!”

“I’m shipping you both.”

“You don’t even know how he looks like!” Taeyong slapped Ten so hard the remaining Munchkins on his hands fell and rolled on the floor. 

“My Munchkins!”

 

It’s past three in the morning and Taeyong decided it was the best time to get coffee. Any time is the best time for coffee especially when he still had two more research papers to finish. They weren’t due soon but he had free time, felt like not procrastinating, and so they were his preoccupations for the past two days. This also meant he had almost forgotten about Handsome Bus Seatmate Turned Neighbor.

He brewed coffee, phone on his hand while waiting for the coffee maker to do its thing. The smell of ground beans was so warm and nice he couldn’t help but inhale it slowly with eyes closed. 

“Ah, coffee,” he muttered to himself. “Gift from the gods.”

A few minutes of aimlessly scrolling up and down his Twitter and Facebook, it wasn’t long before he was pouring hot, freshly brewed coffee on his mug. He liked it pure, black, no sugar. The rich, dark, and intense aroma filled his nose and he couldn’t help but pretend like he was making a coffee commercial: holding the mug close to his nose, sniffing it gently until it’s nothing but the smell of lovely roasted coffee beans.

The small window of their kitchen was open and the soft spring breeze came, hitting his face, the fringes of his hair fluttering in the current of the air. Damn, he’d really make a good CF model.

He opened his eyes and his vision went straight to the window across their kitchen, on the second building of their apartment complex. Somebody was standing there, staring at him. Taeyong would have freaked out immediately had it only been a still silhouette and if the room across was dimly lit. But it was just as bright as his kitchen, and he could clearly see the person drinking from what seemed like a mug as well.

He had brown hair, was wearing glasses, and a fit black shirt wrapping the upper half of his torso. Taeyong blinked, wondering when did they get a neighbor this attractive and hot. Then his eyes shot wide open. Taeyong knew him. _Handsome Bus Seatmate._

Taeyong froze. Had he seen him? Had he been watching all this time? Handsome Bus Seatmate smiled. And then he waved. Taeyong quickly slid to the side so that he was out of the guy’s vision. He held his mug tightly, back pressed against the kitchen tiles.

 _How the fuck?_ Taeyong gasped, releasing the air he just inhaled slowly as if to calm down. _Was it really him? Or was I just imagining things? What if it was a ghost?_ He peeked to check, trying his best not to get within Handsome Bus Seatmate’s sight. Yes, he was still there, drinking from his mug, side profile clearly visible from Taeyong’s position. It was...perfect. But then he turned again and Taeyong quickly reached for the window, slamming it shut.

Taeyong put down his mug for a while. This was unfair. Glasses were nice. Taeyong wore them (not for aesthetics of course but because it would save his life). Fitting shirts were nice, too. Taeyong had some of them. But Handsome Bus Seatmate wearing them both made it look like God had a favorite. Taeyong was convinced it was too mean to look like just as hot and delectable as the coffee in his mug right now.

Taeyong groaned, craning his neck to look at the window again. The sliding glass was covered with old magazine pages because Ten hated kitchen windows. He thought they were scary (“Ghosts! They love windows!” Ten argued once.) Taeyong agreed, knowing how much he could easily freak out. But right now, he’s torn between wanting to take another peek and hiding. The incident a few days ago was still fresh in his memory and it still embarrassed him. But...but...there’s a cute guy across his unit! A handsome, hot neighbor who seemed nice and kind and friendly even if Taeyong wrongfully accused him of stalking.

After a long sip from his coffee, Taeyong went back to his room with a sigh.

 

The stars seemed to have aligned so perfectly to not let Taeyong live his awkward social skills down. He was at the bus stop, on his way to the library so he could finally finish one of his papers. It was just him for the past five minutes until Handsome Bus Seatmate appeared.

There was no time to panic because they had seen each other, greeting with shy bows and short, polite smiles. Taeyong held his backpack tightly, as if it would make him feel less awkward and flustered. But it didn’t. The distance between themselves—Taeyong on one end of the stop, Handsome Bus Seatmate on the other—made him a lot more self-conscious. But it did not stop Taeyong from stealing glances.

There was nothing extraordinary in what Handsome Bus Seatmate was wearing. He didn’t have his glasses today but he had his hair styled up, forehead exposed. He wore a burgundy pullover, dark grey jeans, and a plain white rubber shoes. But he looked like he came out of a fashion magazine, even in those too normal and casual clothes. (Or maybe Taeyong was just a little too enamored.)

As if sensing the tense air, Handsome Bus Seatmate pulled earphones from his pullover pocket and put them on. Another wall between them, and Taeyong was half grateful half disappointed.

The bus arrived a few minutes later and Handsome Bus Seatmate was the first to get it. Taeyong followed. His mind went blank for a moment when he realized that the remaining vacant seats were at the end of the bus and it seemed like he would be seated next to his neighbor _again_. There was no other choice. The bus began to move and his stop won't come until after twenty minutes. He had to sit.

Handsome Bus Seatmate took the rear window seat and Taeyong sat next to him. There was a short exchange of smiles but nothing else more than that. His neighbor still had his earphones on, the faint sound of music faintly audible. It was pretty much a silent ride, but Taeyong’s was thinking about nothing but the warmth on his side, his shoulders constantly brushing against his seatmate for the second time.

The bus was almost on the third stop when neighbor pushed the button. Taeyong wondered where he was off to but got distracted when Handsome Bus Seatmate stood up, excused himself so he could pass through the small space between the seats and their legs. Taeyong both smelled that familiar strong cologne and unapologetically checked out Handsome Bus Seatmate’s ass and thighs. _Shit_. Those jeans really looked good on him.

Taeyong was to take the now vacant window seat when his fingers felt a small piece of paper next to him. Something was scribbled on it. Curious, he took it.

_Hi! I’m Jaehyun! Looks like we’re kitchen neighbors. I don’t know anyone yet in our apartment so I hope we can get to know each other! ^o^ Here’s my number: +82 XX XXXX YYYY._

_P.S. I’m not a stalker. Not going to kill you, I swear. But I guess my smile can?_

The bus was almost at the stop. Taeyong looked at Handsome Bus Seatmate—Jaehyun—just before the doors opened, and the latter looked back, lips forming a gentle smile when he caught the other staring at him. Taeyong felt his breath hitch, hands suddenly closing that he crumpled the paper.

The note was right. The smile could kill him.

 

But Taeyong did not text Jaehyun. _Yet_. It’s not like he wasn’t interested; he just didn’t know what to say. He thought of texting him later, but he got a little too drowned in his school work. It wasn’t until he decided to brew coffee that he realized he had forgotten about it.

His open window caught Jaehyun by his kitchen window . It was almost deja vu except it wasn’t three in the morning. It was ten. A little too late for breakfast but definitely not for coffee.

Jaehyun, this time wearing a plain white shirt a little too loose for the frame of his body, held the same mug Taeyong saw the other day. He made a short, careful sip from it, and when Taeyong finally appeared, he raised his hand and waved.

Taeyong quickly noticed. For a moment he thought of closing the window again—the flashback of all that happened between him and Jaehyun so far making him want to curl on the ground—but that would be rude considering that Jaehyun had straightforwardly told him he just wanted to make friends. 

Jaehyun was alone. Taeyong’s single. They could be a perfect match.

And so Taeyong waved back. He didn’t stop a smile even if it felt awkward and sheepish. He couldn’t hear him but Taeyong knew Jaehyun let out a short laugh. The giggle crinkled his eyes and etched dimples on his cheeks. _Shit,_ Taeyong thought. _That was adorable_.

“What are you doing?”

“Fuck!” Taeyong hissed, quickly putting down the mug and his other hand. Ten suddenly appearing from his room made Taeyong jump, spilling fresh, hot coffee on his hand.

Ten went straight to their kitchen window, a lot more intrigued on what his roommate was looking at than how he might have burned his hand. He saw Jaehyun, still by his window staring at them. He had a mix of worry and confusion on his face.

Ten stared at him for a few seconds then gasped, quickly turning to Taeyong who was now washing his hand with cold water. “Oh my god. Who’s that guy?”

“Who?” Taeyong asked, his tone a mixed between annoyance and pretense.

“That cute guy! From the other building.”

Taeyong shook his head. “I don’t know!”

“You were flirting with him!” Ten walked closer to Taeyong. “I saw that.”

Taeyong was a bad liar. “I was just being nice.”

“Was it that guy from the bus? The _stalker_?” Ten airquoted. Taeyong didn’t say anything but he was turning red.

“I knew it.”

“I didn’t say anything?”

Ten wiggled his brows. He checked the window again but Jaehyun was already gone. “Aw. He’s gone.”

“Shut up.”

“Really.” Ten said, still giving teasing looks. “Being nice my ass.” He walked close to Taeyong and pinched him on the waist. Taeyong spilled his coffee again.

 

Taeyong craved for hot chocolate. He had been drinking coffee a little too much and he wanted an alternative. Something sweet but still warm. So he decided to go to a nearby cafe. It’s a weekday noon and people were either at work or at school. He thought he might as well spend the remainder of the afternoon there.

“That’s 10,500 won,” the cashier told him. Taeyong pulled out his wallet. He thought it felt unfamiliar until he realized he brought the wrong one. It had a single ten thousand won bill in it which was nice but he had no coins. He checked the wallet’s purse, and then his pockets. None. He thought of using his card but he remembered it was in the other wallet. Cool. He’s 500 won short.

“H-how much is it again?” Taeyong asked although the screen in front of him already showed the total of his order. He just wanted to buy time, as if it would make a 500 won coin magically appear.

“10,500 won.” The cashier repeated, extending her hand so her fingers pointed at the number on the screen.

“I’m...sorry,” Taeyong muttered quickly, a little embarrassed. “I don’t have 500 won. I’ll just...cancel the—”

“Here.”

Someone said, placing a 500 won coin on the table. Taeyong looked up to check who this life-saver might be.

“ _Oh my god_.”

“Hello,” Jaehyun replied, smiling. 

Taeyong didn’t say anything until the cashier gave him his receipt and buzzer. He muttered a shy “Thank you” before taking (more of running to) his seat. His table was at a far end corner of the cafe, almost hidden. But it was visible from the cashier and it was easy for Jaehyun to spot him. For a reason he couldn’t explain yet, his heart raced when he saw Jaehyun walk toward him.

“Is it okay if I join you?” Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong shook his head. He heard the question wrong.

“No?” Jaehyun smiled.

“No! I mean I wouldn’t mind. P-please take the seat,” Taeyong said. He thought he heard Jaehyun say “Yey!” It was cute.

“Hello.” Jaehyun said as soon as he was settled.

“Hi.” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun and then to his buzzer. “Thanks for the 500 won. I’ll pay you—”

“No need,” Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s just 500 won.”

“But—”

“It’s fine. Really.”

Taeyong didn’t insist anymore.

This was the very first time he was this close, face to face with Jaehyun. Their interactions had always been either seated next to each other, or looking at each other from a distance (whether from their kitchen windows or at the bus stop). As he stole more glances, Taeyong was becoming more convinced that this was the most beautiful man he had seen in his life.

“Yes?” Jaehyun said. He caught Taeyong staring at him.

“N-nothing!”

“You’re funny,” Jaehyun chuckled and the dimples appeared again.

“No.” Taeyong wanted to poke them. “I’m Taeyong.”

They were silent for a second before Jaehyun bursted laughing. Taeyong wanted to sink in his seat in embarrassment and hide under the table but he also want to look at Jaehyun’s happy face, his crinkling eyes, his open mouth, the sound of his laughter—wait. _Wait_.

“I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, no. That was funny. You really are funny.”

The buzzer went off—thank goodness—and Taeyong saw it as a few seconds of escape. A very short-lived one though because Jaehyun followed suit and soon they were walking back to the table.

“You didn’t text me,” Jaehyun said as soon as they were seated.

Taeyong just nodded. _So it was really him,_ he thought. The one who left his number in the bus. “I didn’t know what to say.”

“I see,” Jaehyun said, spreading butter on his ordered bagel. “It’s okay. I thought you still think I’m a creep.”

“No!” Taeyong shook his head. He remembered how he once called Jaehyun a stalker and he was embarrassed yet again. “Well, yes. Once. But just once. I didn’t mean it. Sorry. I just freaked out.”

“No worries.” Jaehyun smiled. Taeyong felt like melting.

“I see you in school,” Jaehyun continued. “Oh, wait don’t get the wrong idea. I’m really _not_ stalking you. We just go to the same university. That’s what I mean.”

Taeyong chuckled. “So that’s why we take the same bus. What’s your major?”

“Literature,” Jaehyun said. “You?”

“Economics,” Taeyong replied.

“Cool!” Jaehyun exclaimed, a typical reaction when people meet econ majors in his university. Its students were heavily academically filtered. Also, he’s already a junior which meant he’s taking more majors than minors. “You’re smart, plus you’re cute,” Jaehyun followed. “God probably loves you so much.”

Taeyong blushed not because he was called smart. He had been called that a lot of times. But cute? Well, not that he hadn’t been called cute yet either but hearing Jaehyun say it made his heart flutter.

It wasn’t long before their conversation reached comfortable levels. There were some brief pauses (which Taeyong would sometimes take to check out Jaehyun’s face and try to say that Jaehyun was just equally cute) but for the next thirty minutes, they had pretty much loosen up and become more casual toward each other. Unfortunately, Jaehyun had to leave early.

“Would you mind if we like hang out again? You know, we...go out.”

Taeyong wouldn’t mind, of course. Hang out. Go out. _Date_. Whatever you call it. 

“A date?” It slipped off his tongue.

Jaehyun laughed and Taeyong felt shy. Was it...a little too early to call it one? But the fluttery feeling in his chest made him a little more braver than usual, the sudden irregular breathing making him a bit lightheaded, too.

“Hmm, yes.” Jaehyun nodded and he looked to his side. He began rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-you can call it a date. Yeah.”

Was Jaehyun blushing? Shit, Taeyong almost wanted to coo. He made Jaehyun flush. Shy Jaehyun looked so endearing. That was enough for him to blurt out a quick yes. But then he remembered, the rational side of him suddenly kicking in, that they were in their midterm which meant their course requirements were giving them the first wave of hell. 

“I...would love to,” he said with a tinge of disappointment. “But I think that would wait until after deadlines. I got quite a lot.”

“Oh, it’s cool. It’s cool. No worries,” Jaehyun said. “Midterms. I have papers, too. It sucks.”

“Yeah, it sucks.”

“Anyway,” Jaehyun had grabbed his bag. “I really have to go now.”

“Sure, no problem.” Taeyong smiled, hiding that stinging bit of disappointment.

“Text me, okay?” Jaehyun said, waving. Taeyong thought he saw him wink.

As soon as he was gone, Taeyong fished out his phone. He opened his contacts, typed “Handsome Bus Guy” and changed the entry name to “Jaehyunnie.”

He paused, as if thinking. He then pressed the edit button again and added a wink emoji.

 

It was the third time that they caught each other by their kitchen windows. Waving and exchanging smiles, a warm mug of coffee in their hands, Taeyong was sure if they were filmed they would make a great coffee commercial. Jaehyun raised his other hand, holding a phone, and Taeyong’s phone buzzed. _Jaehyunnie_ appeared on its notification.

_> (9:32 AM) What are you drinking? Black coffee?_

Taeyong smiled on his phone. He loved how Jaehyun had always followed capitalization and punctuations even in text.

 _(9:32 AM) Yeah. Black coffee. <_

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, waiting for the other to notice his phone.

_> (9:33 AM) Nice. Purist. You got my approval._

Taeyong blinked and giggled. 

_(9:34 AM) Not asking for your approval but thanks. :-P <_

Jaehyun pouted, the push of his lips clear even from their distance.

_(9:35 AM) Stop pouting. You’re not cute <._

Of course Taeyong lied. Jaehyun was cute. Super cute.

_> (9:35 AM) Doesn’t matter. You’re cute though. ;-)_

Was...was that a wink emoji? Taeyong was glad he wasn’t drinking when he read it, although he was pretty sure the warmth creeping up his neck and face wasn’t because of the his mug. 

Jaehyun was flirting with him. He gotta _try_ to flirt back.

_(9:36 AM) Do you like your coffee with sugar? <_

Taeyong waited, tapping the kitchen tiles.

_> (9:36 AM) No. How about you?”_

_(9:36 AM) Same. I’m sweet enough. <_

Taeyong laughed to himself thinking he had made a successful comeback.

_> (9:37 AM) Exactly why I don’t need sugar anymore._

Jaehyun was grinning, as if telling Taeyong to beat him. But Taeyong was willing to yield now. Not that he couldn’t flirt back but he felt a little too weak and giddy to be coherent and competitive.

 _(9:38 AM) Whatever. I gotta leave now. Got some chores. <_ Taeyong said. He didn’t have any. He just wanted to run to his room and scream on his pillow again.

_> (9:39 AM) Aw, you’re leaving me._

_(9:39 AM) Clingy. Tsk tsk. <_

Taeyong waved bye and disappeared from Jaehyun’s sight, brisk walking to his room. But before he could even turn the knob, he received a reply.

_> (9:40 AM) Have a great morning, Taeyongie. <3 [Attached image]_

Jaehyun had taken a pic of himself with his mug pressed against his cheek. His smile, no teeth, just lips, accentuated his dimples more. His eyes were closed, as if trying to make an emoji out of his face. He looked adorable. Also,Taeyongie. _Taeyongie_. With a heart. Taeyong could only stare at the image longer than necessary, blushing so much that when Ten appeared from his room and saw Taeyong standing in front of the door, he had to ask “Are you sick?”

“No.” Taeyong shook his head. Ten’s quick eyes, however, glanced at the other’s phone and caught Jaehyun’s photo before Taeyong could even exit his messenger.

“So it’s him! That cute stalker guy!” Ten exclaimed. “Exchanging dick pics?”

Taeyong looked at his roommate with wide eyes. “Shut up!” He said indignantly, sounding almost guilty. The thought, albeit really fast, flashed in his head. He felt a little too warm. He entered his room and threw himself onto the bed.

 

The next few weeks would see less coffee by the kitchen windows and more of their eyes and fingers glued on their laptops. Deadlines came nearer, faster. But this did not mean that Taeyong and Jaehyun stopped communicating. When school work hours would become too dull and their brain cells ceased to function anymore, they would exchange texts and selcas, switching between serious and silly conversations, the latest being who had the worst eye bags so far.

Taking a break from one of his papers, Taeyong made coffee. By habit, he looked at Jaehyun’s apartment. It was closed. The lights weren’t on and the window wasn’t open.

 _(9:27 PM) Not home? <_ Taeyong texted. After pouring himself his third mug of the day, he went back to his room. It felt weird not to share his coffee for tonight, he thought, but there was no point in staying in the kitchen this time.

His phone buzzed as soon as he was seated. _> (9:29 PM) Hahaha. Missed me?_

_(9:30 PM) What would you do if I say yes? <_

Taeyong shook his head, smiling. He was getting better in this game.

_> (9:30 PM) [Attached image]_

Then suddenly he wasn’t. Jaehyun sent him a selca and the first and most obvious Taeyong noticed was Jaehyun’s puckered lips. A kiss selca.

_(9:31 PM) Gross! <_

He sent although his cheeks were horribly red, a hand over his mouth.

_> (9:31 PM) What’s gross with that?_

It came with a pouting GIF reaction.

_(9:32 PM) As if I’d kiss you. Bleh. <_

Taeyong lied. He had been staring at the selca a little too long now.

_> (9:32 PM) LMAO Really? You wouldn’t?_

_(9:32 PM) I wouldn’t! <_

_> (9:33 PM) Okay. :(_

The urge to give in was strong but Taeyong didn’t want to lose. Again, this was a game. Or was it really still a game? He stared at the still empty reply box, unsure of what exactly to say. _Ugh, whatever._ He typed, then deleted, then retyped again. After counting slowly to three, he pressed the send button.

_(9:35 PM)（*＾3＾） <_

 

The midterm hell weeks were finally over. They still got almost a couple months before the finals but that was something for the future to worry about. Not now. What Taeyong had to deal with was when Jaehyun plans to ask him out. They’d still share coffee “dates” by their kitchens almost every day (Ten would sometimes catch them but Taeyong didn’t care anymore). They would also meet at the bus stop on their way to school or back home. But Jaehyun would not mention anything. And Taeyong had, in all honesty, been waiting for the invitation.

_(10:42 AM) Hey. <_

Taeyong sent one morning. Jaehyun replied with a “What’s up?”

_(10:44 AM) You said you wanna hang out after midterms? <_

Taeyong mustered the courage to remind Jaehyun. He wasn’t even entirely sure if Jaehyun still remembered. If he didn’t, Taeyong would want a casket delivered to his room the soonest.

_> (10:45 AM) Ah, yes! You remembered!_

It was a relief, not that Taeyong was serious about ordering the casket but at least he wouldn’t be too embarrassed to sound like he had been wanting to go out with Jaehyun. Well, he wouldn’t admit but that’s what he had been looking forward since the day he submitted his last midterm paper.

_> (10:45 AM) So you’re still up for it?_

Taeyong blinked.

_(10:46 AM) I remember promises. Of course. <_

_> (10:47 AM) Nothing. I just thought you’ve forgotten so I wasn’t bringing it up. :”)_

Taeyong gigled. Was Jaehyun shy to ask him out again?

_(10:47 AM) I didn’t turn down the offer :) <_

_> (10:48 AM) Yeah. Should’ve just asked right away. It’s not like nothing hasn’t been… **brewing** between us. ;-)_

That was bad. Not the bad bad. But the good bad. Because he liked it. Taeyong bit his lower lip. He couldn’t believe another muchy coffee pick-up line would catch him off guard. And once again. Jaehyun had proven that he still got the upper hand in this flirting game.

 

They met on a weekend at the bus stop. Jaehyun said he wanted to go to a nearby museum. They just set up an outdoor lights and sound exhibit. Taeyong checked and the exhibit would also have booths for some fancy drinks and handmade s’mores. His yes came right away.

“Hey,” Jaehyun called as soon as they were seated on the bus and showed Taeyong one of their conversations the other day. It was Jaehyun’s kissy selca, to which Taeyong replied with a kiss back kaomoji.

“Remember this?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“So…” Jaehyun trailed off. “I’m not getting this am I?”

Taeyong stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Jaehyun nudged him on the side.

Taeyong wasn’t entirely sure but if Jaehyun was asking if he wanted to translate the kaomoji to real-life actions, he wanted to say yes. But a “No” came out before he could even rationalize why the hell he would deny Jaehyun a kiss when Taeyong had been thinking of it for weeks.

“I see.” Jaehyun nodded. If there was disappointment in it, it was unnoticeable. “No to kisses on first dates.”

“Hmm.”

“Second date?”

Taeyong shrugged.

“Third date?”

Hard to get game on. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Two more dates then.”

The thought of going out for more dates excited Taeyong a little too much, but he wondered if he could wait that long and hold in the want to give Jaehyun a kiss. While they had been hitting it off well for over a month already with no labels yet, he knew he really liked Jaehyun. His heart was warm and full, _always warm and full_ when Jaehyun was around.

Taeyong wanted a sign, an excuse to giving in to a kiss. Maybe on the cheek, for now.

Minutes passed in silence. It wasn’t awkward but they had nothing to talk about. Suddenly, Jaehyun pulled his hand out of his jacket’s pocket and reached for Taeyong’s, fingers carefully wrapping around it as if gauging if Taeyong would pull his away. 

Taeyong didn’t. He held his breath for a while, staring at his hand—their hands. Maybe that was the sign. 

“Hmm, maybe it won’t hurt if I give you one,” Taeyong muttered. 

He leaned to his side and planted a kiss on Jaehyun’s right cheek. Jaehyun straightened in surprise, looking at Taeyong with wide eyes. The flush of his face becoming more visible by the second. Taeyong could only chuckle out his giddiness.

“Uhm...like it?” Taeyong asked, turning a little more shy as Jaehyun wouldn’t stop staring at him.

Jaehyun smiled, a really wide smile. He looked like he was about to laugh, but he bit his lower lip instead. His dimples began to appear again. He nodded.

“You’re so cheesy,” Jaehyun said later.

Taeyong shook his head, smiling. “Yeah? You’re the one to talk.”

Throughout the ride, they held each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed errors, let me know, too, in the comments! Also, you can follow me on Twitter (@jaehyeonf). You can scream at me there. Thank you for reading!


End file.
